


Nunca Olvidar

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [4]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, OOC, Oneshot, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, WAFF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Año nuevo, momento de recordar. Y de crear nuevos recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca Olvidar

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en ff.net
> 
> Nota: El kotatsu es una mesa con una estufa eléctrica adjunta a la parte inferior de la mesa. El kotatsu usualmente se pone sobre un futón delgado, como una alfombra. Un segundo futón, más grueso, se pone sobre la mesa kotatsu con la superficie de la mesa sobre ese segundo futón. La estufa eléctrica calienta el espacio debajo del futón, y a quien esté debajo de éste. (fuente: Wikipedia)
> 
> Para esta historia, me imagino que Akane y Ranma tendrán unos... 22-23 años?  
> Alerta de OOC.
> 
> Disclimer: Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, duh!  
> Disclimer2:"Romeo y Julieta" es de Mr. Shakespeare. Textos sacados de la web.

La televisión iluminaba la pequeña sala de estar, el kotatsu ocupando el lugar central del amoblado del pequeño departamento que compartían. Sobre su cubierta, estaban un par de tazas con té caliente, dulces y galletas para acompañar y las tarjetas a medio escribir para entregar al día siguiente. La joven pareja miraba el especial musical de año nuevo en la televisión, él sosteniéndola a ella entre sus brazos, ambos con las piernas bajo el calor de la mesa.

-Cambia la estación Akane, está en comerciales.- Tratando de salir del abrazo de su novio, la chica tomó el control remoto, y con la calma y languidez que da el saberse cómoda y segura, comenzó a pasearse por las diferentes estaciones. Noticias, deportes, dibujos animados, peliculas...

-¡Mira! Es romeo y Julieta. ¿Recuerdas cuando la hicimos en la escuela y trataste de ser Romeo?

-¿Cómo que "traté"? ¡Claro que fui Romeo! Y Julieta, además.

-Si claro... al final fue todo un desastre, como siempre. Tu ni siquiera hiciste el esfuerzo de aprenderte las líneas.

-¡Claro que me las aprendí!

-Si, como digas...- Akane desvió su mirada al televisor, sin ver realmente la película, un suspiro nostálgico al recordar aquella obra de teatro. La confusión de Romeos y Julietas, el premio del viaje a China como incentivo para que Ranma participara y como la obra fue mutando hasta terminar con ella de Bella Durmiente. Y aquel casi beso que la cinta adhesiva impidió.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el movimiento de Ranma a su espalda. El joven giró hasta colocarse a su lado, una rodilla en tierra. Con suavidad tomó una de las manos de Akane y la acunó entre las suyas.

-"Si con mi mano he profanado tan divino altar, perdonadme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso"- Tirando suavemente de la mano atrapada, Ranma puso un suave y casto beso sobre los labios de su novia. Akane sólo se limitó a mirarlo, la sorpresa clara en su rostro.

-Lo recordaste, Ranma...

-Romeo.- El guiño travieso del joven le indicó a Akane lo que debía hacer. Cerró los ojos y abrió su memoria a las lineas memorizadas alguna vez. Llevándose una mano al rostro, como si estuviera avergonzada, la joven desvió la mirada hacia el piso, diciendo la linea correspondiente en voz queda, pero firme.

-"El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo"

-"¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?"- Ranma rodeó el rostro de su novia, suavemente levantándolo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-"Los labios del peregrino son para rezar"

-"¡Oh, qué santa!"- Sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, comenzó a delinear los labios de ella con sus pulgares, una caricia íntima que subió el color de las mejillas de su novia. -"Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido"-

Akane alzó sus manos para enmarcar el rostro de Ranma, levantando lentamente su mirada. -"El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas"-

El movimiento fluyó entre ellos de manera natural, juntando sus frentes, la mirada perdida en el otro, los labios rozando suavemente mientras Ranma declamaba con voz ronca y queda las líneas de Romeo.

-"Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican"

El beso fue menos casto que el anterior. Ambos jóvenes exploraban al ser amado suavemente con los labios, una caricia con la cadencia del amor mutuo, mientras en la televisión empezaba la cuenta regresiva para el nuevo año. Junto con el conteo, Ranma iba depositando pequeños besos sobre su novia, en sus labios, mejillas, ojos, frente, hasta abrazarla con fuerza al dar la medianoche.

-Feliz año Akane.- La sonrisa tímida y el sonrojo la hacían ver adorable ante sus ojos. -Feliz año Ranma...- Repentinamente la joven enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Qué fue eso de los parlamentos de la obra? ¡Pensé que no te los habías aprendido!-

-No me los aprendí.- Los ojos marrones miraron con sorpresa al rostro calmado sobre ella. -Después que pasó todo el lío, quise leer la obra para ver porqué hacías tanto escándalo por ser Julieta. Entonces leí la escena cuando Romeo y Julieta se conocen... y vi lo que me había perdido.- Con una sonrisa fácil, Ranma se llevó la mano a la nuca en gesto de vergüenza, mientras Akane escondió la sonrisa tonta que da la felicidad en el pecho de su novio.

-Tonto. Te amo.

-Yo también mi marimacho.

**Author's Note:**

> (Releyendo esta historia, no es de mis favoritas, pero ya que está en la serie...)
> 
> Esta historia me vio de un flash en la cabeza y se escribió casi sola. Eso si, la magia se lo dan los textos maravillosos de Shakespeare. Grande!  
> Supuse que la película que ven es la versión de Leonardo Di Caprio y Claire Danis, esa que muchas vimos en la adolescencia.


End file.
